


Pillar of Strength

by taakoizu



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer มีช็อป มีเกียร์ มีเมียรึยังวะ
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoizu/pseuds/taakoizu
Summary: Sometimes Frong forgot, behind Thara’s always-present smile and calm nature, there was a soft-hearted and vulnerable man. Today, he was reminded again.
Relationships: Thara/Frong (My Engineer)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Pillar of Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Waiting for ep 10 tharafrong conflict and here I am, made one for them lol  
> This was unbeta-ed and my knowledge on medical jargons were limited so... yeah, please excuse all mistakes in this fic. Happy reading ~

Sometimes Frong forgot, behind Thara’s always-present smile and calm nature, there was a soft-hearted and vulnerable man. Today, he was reminded again.

Frong noticed something was wrong when Thara got home yet didn’t hear his usual “I’m home!”. It was just silence, except for his footsteps. Frong got up from their bed and went to living room. He saw Thara on the couch, looked worn down. Slowly, he approached him but stopped. He was curtained Thara heard him yet he didn’t move or even acknowledge him, he just sat there, pale faced and eyes stared blankly at the ceilings. Frong realized that something terrible must happened at the hospital. That made Frong feel scared and helpless. He didn’t know how to help his lover.

After pondering for a while, Frong turn back and walked to the kitchen. He decided to make chamomile tea for both of them. ‘Maybe it could help him even just for little bit.’

Sounds of Frong puttering in the kitchen slowly brought Thara out of his daze. He watched him walked from kitchen with two steaming mugs and put it on the table. “I’m home.” Thara tried to smiled but it became grimace instead. “Welcome home, I made you tea.” He nodded but made no move to take the mug. Frong understood and quietly sat beside him. He, then, grasp Thara’s hands and stroke it gently with his thumbs. Once again, there’s silence between them but not as tense as before. Each of them preoccupied by their thoughts.

“Frong… can I hug you?”

Thara’s hesitant words break the silence. “Sure.” Immediately, he hugged Frong’s waist and buried his face on his lover’s shoulder. Thara knew him being like this must worried Frong a lot but he couldn’t muster any energy to tell him about that incident on hospital today. Frong hugged his lover close. His fingers ran through Thara’s black hair repeatedly. 

“Today… today a child died.” Thara whispered. Finally, ready to tell Frong what happened.

Frong tightened his hug. He knew sooner or later this will happened when Thara said he want to became pediatric surgeon. Thara was aware of the consequences too but he loves children so much he didn’t consider other choices.

This wasn’t the first time Thara’s patient didn’t survive but something must be different that made him so shaken up. Thara recalled a sweet little girl with sunny smile and sparkling eyes. In short time she was on hospital, almost all paediatrician and nurses fell in love with her.

“You know, Frong, she was- she was so strong before the operation. All smiles and giggles even when she’s in pain.” Thara faced his lover. “She was admitted to the hospital because of her abusive parents went too far. A mere four years old, Frong.” Tears slowly fell down on Thara’s face, his voice trembled. “We had to operate her because her kidney started to fail. At first, it went well… a little bit more and the operation will be done… but then- Oh, God, Frong, we tried so hard to save her, but in the end, we- we still lost her.” Frong wiped his tears and hold him closer, trying to soothe Thara as best as he can.

“After that, when we told her parents, they dare to look so relieved. They said they’re happy to be freed from a burden like her.” Thara looked murderous when he recalled that child parent’s reaction. Frong’s heart went for that little girl. For Thara, who saw children as someone precious and must be protected, that parent’s behaviour must hit him hard. He kissed Thara’s tears-stained cheeks gently and offered the tea. They sipped the tea slowly, tried to calm themselves.

“They already in police custody?” Frong asked, his tone neutral but Thara knew his lover was as angry as himself. “Yes, they already in custody when we told them. We gathered evidences to submit to the police so they got what they deserved.” Frong nodded at that, his face looked relieved.

“Thara, although she didn’t survive, but you tried your best, right?” Thara nodded. Frong looked at Thara worriedly. Thara always gave his best best effort but when something gone wrong, he would blame himself harder than anyone else.

“At least, that little girl know kindness on her last moment and that there were people who still care for her…” Frong carefully continued. “Yes… but still…” Thara got choked up when remembering that litte girl’s smile. “Thara… you know that you can’t save everyone right?” His face cupped by Frong’s hands. “I know you will always try your best to help them, to save them. But maybe, God loves them more so He take them…” Thara went silent. He knew what Frong said was true, but still, it was hard to accept. He hugged him again, seeking comfort.

“Thank you, Frong”

“No need, it must had been hard for you.”

The room still felt sombre, but Thara felt lighter. Maybe in the future, he would face with this kind of situation again but at least he had Frong beside him, became his pillar when he was weak.


End file.
